Tabla Momentos AizenIchigo
by Parallel Example
Summary: La Sociedad de Almas nunca fue un verdadero peligro para él. Pero sí hay un peligro que debe afrontar, y para ello debe usar el poder de un Shinigami. "Y para eliminar ese riesgo, usaré tu poder, Kurosaki Ichigo." - Último Momento #09 Verdad
1. 02 Riesgo

_Bueno, aquí una Tabla Momentos, de LJ, Aizen/Ichigo. Aviso, contendrá trama, no serán One-Shots independientes. Disfrutad, o tratad de hacerlo, con mis Momentos, y recordad que ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen._ **_¡Atención, Spoilers hasta el capítulo -97 del manga!_**

* * *

#02 Riesgo

Un frío glacial sacudía sus huesos. Tomó aliento, y éste pareció congelarse en sus pulmones. Un punzante dolor de cabeza le aturdió unos instantes. Trató de volver a sacar su forma demoníaca, la máscara que caracterizaba ahora su única esperanza. Antes de siquiera poder intentarlo (aunque bien sabía que no habría conseguido ningún resultado) una enorme presión espiritual le hizo arrodillarse y , jadeante, se incorporó, resistiendo su propio cuerpo en pie a duras penas. Miró al hombre que tenía delante, el cual le observaba con una sonrisa.

-Tu esfuerzo por protegerlos es admirable, Kurosaki. – el hombre le analizó. Tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de heridas, otras más graves que otras. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie, y su Bankai iba a desvanecerse en cualquier momento. – Pero compréndelo...Esta vez, has perdido.

-¡Aún no me he rendido! – con sus últimas fuerzas, consiguió pronunciar estas palabras. Colocó su mano en su rostro, dispuesto a intentar, de nuevo, sacar el poder de su Hollow.

De nuevo, aquel dolor de cabeza al intentarlo le aturdió, lo que permitió al hombre castaño justo enfrente suya calvar su espada en su estómago. Una brisa recorrió el paisaje, portando algo de nieve con ella.

-¿Aún no lo entiendes? – dijo mientras sacaba su espada. El cuerpo del Shinigami estuvo a punto de caer, pero fue sostenido por una mano del otro, colocada en su hombro. Sintió sus ojos clavados en él. Una corriente de viento invernal provocó un escalofrío en el cuerpo del joven, que se tambaleó sobre su posición, aún sostenido por el otro hombre.

-El que no entiende...¡Eres tú! – le gritó, alejándose de él de un salto. Milagrosamente, siguió en su posición sin caer inconsciente, aunque seguía temblando. Clavó sus ojos marrones en los del otro, del mismo color.

-No entiendo, eh... – observó a su alrededor, contemplando el desolado paisaje, fruto de la desoladora batalla que había tenido lugar. – Mis fieles subordinados están abajo, esperando mis órdenes para rematar a todos tus aliados...o dejarlos con vida...

Sorprendido, Ichigo perdió la compostura un momento, y eso fue suficiente para que sus fuerzas fallaran de nuevo. Y de nuevo, fue sostenido por el otro hombre, con la diferencia de que esta vez no le cogía por el hombro, sino por el mentón, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos.

-¿Y por qué ibas a correr el riesgo de dejarlos a todos con vida, eh? – su rostro se torció en un gesto de furia, y el castaño sonrió.

-¿Riesgo? Veo que sigues sin entender... – cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la pequeña brisa que volvió a recorrer el lugar. - ¿Acaso ves algo más en este lugar, que destrucción ocasionada por mí? – clavó su mirada en el de cabellos naranjas. – No, dejarlos con vida no supone un riesgo para mí. – negó con la cabeza, y volvió a mirarle a los ojos. – Pero sí hay un riesgo que debo tener en cuenta. Y para eliminar ese riesgo, usaré tu poder.

-¿Mi...poder? – tras decir estas palabras, finalmente el chico cayó inconsciente. Aizen sujetó su cuerpo en brazos, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Misión cumplida. Podemos volver a casa. – sus subordinados le miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos? – preguntó Stark, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a los Shinigamis de la Sociedad de Almas.

-Pienso que podríamos regalarle sus vidas a nuestro nuevo recluta. De lo contrario, sería más difícil de controlar. ¿No es así, Aizen? – dijo Gin. Aizen sólo asintió, y miró cómo todos se desvanecían al entrar en la Garganta. Miró el cuerpo que sostenía en sus brazos.

-Tu vida acaba de dar un giro un tanto inesperado...Ichigo... – dijo, justo antes de desaparecer en su propia Garganta. Acababa de mover sus piezas de una forma muy arriesgada, tenía que reconocerlo. Pero, tal y como había planeado, todo había salido a la perfección. Sonrió –Y ahora...He convertido a vuestro pequeño peón, en la pieza más importante de mi juego...

* * *

_Y aquí está. Sé que de momento no se sabe nada, pero más adelante las cosas se aclararán. Sé que merezco la muerte, ya que con este serán tres Fanfics que llevaré a la vez, pero trataré de compaginar mis actividades como autor junto con mis tareas para el verano y el cosplay que me voy a hacer para el Salón del Manga. Pero trataré de actualizar lo más rápidamente que pueda. Por favor, hasta entonces, déjame tu comentario. ¿Bien?_

**_PD: _**_Pásate por Vrolok, un FanFic mío junto con Purple Scene. Yo creo que es un buen Fanfic, ¿por qué no me dices si es así o no?_


	2. 29 Dormir

_Bueno terminé este capítulo hará un par de días y lo subí a mi LJ, pero me daba mucha pereza subirlo a FF (Perdón, perdón, perdón). Aquí he cambiado un poco el molde de "Dormir", pues al contrario de lo usual, no es nada pasteloso ni romántico. La historia comenzará a fluir más desde ya, con algún que otro capítulo que tenga un poco de relleno para poder completar la tabla (Entendamos relleno por batalla, entrenamiento, alguna cosa "romántica", si eso con Aizen es posible...)_. _Y bueno, que aquí está. Disfrutad, o tratad de hacerlo, con mi historia._

* * *

#29 Dormir

Posó el cuerpo del joven sobre su lecho, arropándolo cuidadosamente. El hombre detrás suya esbozó una siniestra sonrisa, y sus pasos mientras se acercaba a ellos retumbaron en la estancia.

-¿Qué te mantiene tanto rato pensativo, Aizen? – ladeó su rostro, mirando al joven Shinigami y a Aizen de reojo. En sus palabras había un toque de diversión que no se esforzaba por ocultar. - ¿Puede ser algo con respecto a nuestro invitado? – torció aún más su sonrisa.

-No es nada importante, Gin. Puedes retirarte. – con una pequeña reverencia, el mencionado dio media vuelta, abandonando la oscura habitación.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse inquietó el sueño del joven shinigami, que se revolvió en la cama. El hombre castaño acarició sus cabellos cuidadosamente, analizando cada detalle de su cuerpo.

Se alzó de su asiento, y se fue por la puerta por la que momentos antes Gin había abandonado también la habitación. Fuera le esperaba un Ulquiorra en un estado bastante lamentable, apoyado en la pared en un intento de descanso.Sus ropas no eran más que harapos, y aunque la mayoría de sus heridas fueron curadas, las más graves (con restos de energía espiritual) seguían abiertas, manchando de sangre las numerosas vendas de su cuerpo. Aizen sonrió al darse cuenta de que todo eso lo había hecho su nueva incorporación a su ejército.

-Informe. – pidió sin más a su Espada.

-Fuerzas Shinigami neutralizadas, Kurosaki Ichigo apresado. Pérdidas de la mayoría de Números, y de los Espadas del 10 al 5, a excepción de Grimmjow, que pudo ser curado. Al parecer Kisuke Urahara lo tenía todo planeado, y abrió una nueva Garganta en cuanto se terminó la batalla en Las Noches. – dijo simplemente el de ojos verdes, con su tono de voz neutro. Alzó la vista para mirar a Aizen. – Tuvimos muchas pérdidas, aunque pueden ser sustituidos. Eso no quita el hecho que...¿Toda esta batalla fue para obtener al Shinigami? – preguntó, sin desviar la mirada.

-Tan sólo mira cómo te dejó a ti, y eso teniendo en cuenta que sus poderes todavía no han sido plenamente desarrollados. Desconocemos todo el poder que puede alcanzar su Bankai con la máscara, pues con cada batalla se fortalece. Además, todavía le queda desarrollar el Shunpo, y el campo del Kidoh por completo. – explicó el castaño a Ulquiorra, el cual seguía sin desviar su mirada.

-Ya veo... – Ulquiorra volvió a apoyarse en la pared, aún cansado por la reciente batalla. – No le interesa su poder actual, sino el poder que puede llegar a desarrollar. Por eso secuestró a la humana. Quería que viniese aquí, a su territorio, para que luchara contra nosotros, los Espada, y pudieras ver su poder. – dijo más para sí mismo que para Aizen, el cual sólo asintió en señal de que estaba en lo cierto, sonriendo por la perspicacia de su Espada. – Pero...¿Él es tan necesario? Quiero decir... Hay otros tres Espada por encima de mí sin incluirle a usted y a Gin-sama y Tousen-sama. ¿Su fuerza es tan imprescindible?

-Sí lo es. – la afirmación tan sencilla y tan directa sorprendió a Ulquiorra. Aizen sólo sonrió. – Comparado con la fuerza de la división 0, la guardia real, el Gotei 13 sólo es un ejército de hormigas. Desconozco también hasta dónde llega el poder del Rey, y es por eso que necesito a un guerrero tan formidable como él de mi lado, aparte de vosotros, los Espada. – Ulquiorra asintió, comprendiendo lo que su líder quería decir. Sin nada más que decir, se retiró, avanzando por el lóbrego y frío pasillo de Las Noches.

Aizen entró de nuevo en su habitación, observando al joven Shinigami de cabellos naranjas dormir. Se sentó en el sofá y decidió dormir un poco, pues mañana tendría que explicarle muchas cosas a Kurosaki. Antes de relajarse, recordó que tenía que colocar un Kidoh bastante potente para retener al Shinigami, sólo por si acaso despertaba antes que él (había comprobado que tan rápido podía llegar a recuperarse, y la resistencia que poseía el muchacho).

Se hundió aún más en el cómodo mueble, comenzando ya a trazar planes, mirando el blanco techo de la estancia, y de vez en cuando también de reojo el joven que reposaba en la misma habitación, con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ya que, como siempre, sus planes habían salido a la perfección.

* * *

_¿Por qué con esta frase final lo primero que se pasa por mi cabeza es:"Que sexy es Aizen, tan misterioso y tan él"? Bueno, cosas de la vida, pero hay que reconocer que Aizen lo tiene todo planeado a prueba de Gremlins (Comparación más estúpida no vi en al vida, dios...). En fin, espero que os haya gustado. No os pediré Review, porque sé que si quieres decirme algo lo harás, y si no, no...Así que...(Se encoge de hombros)_

_**PD: **Propaganda descarada de otro de mis Fics: Vrolok, el cual escribo con mi amiga Purple Scene. Es un Fanfic bastante bueno (Chicas, tiene Yaoi a patadas, es que ahí pegas una patada al suelo y te salen Grimmjow y Ulquiorra "jugando", ¿qué más quereis?). Es un Fic de vampiros, cuyas parejas principales son GrimmUlqui, GinHitsu y AizenIchi. ¿Por qué no os pasáis y lo veis un rato? Creedme, si tenéis tiempo para leer esto, tenéis tiempo a montones para leer Vrolok, así que ahí lo tenéis. Que poca vida social la de los YaoiFans para poner tanta chorrada, ¿eh? Anda que...Mejor me despido, recuerda leer Vrolok, y adiós  
_


	3. 09 Verdad

_Bueno, un capítulo más de la Tabla. Debo darle las gracias a todos por los reviews, y en especial a **hinatakudo** por sus palabras. Espero que disfrutéis la continuación. Y Bleach no es mío, como siempre digo. Capítulo con Lime, dedicado a **HeraY**._

* * *

#09 Verdad 

Poco a poco fue recuperando la conciencia, pero aún sin abrir los ojos. El dolor en su cuerpo era bastante menor que antes que caer inconsciente, pero seguía siendo suficiente como para que se hallara incómodo. Al recordarlo todo, desde su intrusión en Las Noches hasta su batalla contra Aizen, abrió los ojos, preguntándose qué había pasado y dónde estaría, revelando sobre sí un techo de un blanco inmaculado, cuyo color no le quitaba lo lúgubre al lugar. Trató de removerse en lo que recién había descubierto que era una cama, pero no pudo, pues una extraña luz rodeaba su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo. Supuso que era algún tipo de Kidoh.

Miró a su izquierda, sintiendo que se le clavaban un par de ojos desde allí, y descubrió que quien lo miraba no era otra persona que su mayor enemigo. El castaño sonrió dándose cuenta de que el de cabellos naranjas ya había despertado.

-Buenos días, Ichigo. ¿Dormiste bien, ya te has recuperado? – le saludó sonriendo, como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo. Esto enfureció más al joven Shinigami, que trató de moverse de nuevo, consiguiendo poco más que retorcerse en el lecho, ignorando el creciente dolor de sus músculos.

-Aizen...-le llamó, con odio en sus palabras. Al notar esto, el aludido sonrió aún más. - ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Suéltame! – le demandó al traidor, gritando cada vez más alto.

-Me temo que lo que me pides es imposible. Si te suelto, tratarías de escapar, y eso no beneficia mis planes. ¿Acaso no recuerdas...? – dijo, notando la confusión en su rostro. – Necesito tu poder, Ichigo. Estamos en mi palacio, Las Noches. Pensé que lo reconocerías, al fin y al cabo, tu ya has estado aquí, cambiando la estructura y redecorándola. –dijo con sarcasmo, recordando el penoso estado en el que se había encontrado casi la mitad del edificio, fruto de los ataques del de ojos marrones.

-Por eso no los mataste. – más que una pregunta, era una afirmación. Comprendió qué estaba pasando, o eso le parecía. – Piensas chantajearme con sus vidas, ¿cierto? – dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada más lejos de la realidad, Ichigo. La verdad es que... – dijo, mientras se subía a la cama, sobre un Ichigo que cada vez se hallaba más confuso por la situación. – Tú ya me perteneces. – sentenció, tomando los labios de Kurosaki. Éste trató de alejarlo, trató de alejarse, pero se hallaba completamente inmovilizado y a su merced. No quiso saber qué podría pasar si eso seguía así. – Aquello no fue más que un simple regalo que decidí darte. Piensas que llamaste mi atención cuando fuiste a la Sociedad de Almas, ¿verdad? – dijo, todavía a unos escasos centímetros del rostro del adolescente. Se dirigió a su cuello, besándolo, lamiendo y mordiendo su clavícula, deslizando la negra túnica que le cubría el hombro.

-Cabrón...Aléjate de mí... – dijo débilmente. Definitivamente, nunca le había gustado ser sometido. Y mucho menos de esa forma, por su enemigo.

-Tú siempre me has pertenecido, Ichigo. ¿Por qué piensas que Grand Fisher huyó en vuestra pelea, sin rematarte? – siguió descolocando al muchacho, ahora acariciando su abdomen por debajo de su ropa.

-Cállate. Estás mintiendo. – trató de retorcerse de nuevo, pero cada vez podía moverse con menos libertad. Aizen levantó la vista de su cuello, mirándolo a los ojos.

-He estado vigilándote siempre. Siempre has sido mío. Y siempre seguirás perteneciéndome. – le besó de nuevo, en un beso más posesivo, adentrando su lengua en su boca, sosteniendo su cuello con su mano derecha, mientras que comenzaba a acariciar su muslo con la izquierda, por debajo de la ropa, haciendo que el adolescente no pudiera retener débiles suspiros, junto con respiraciones entrecortadas.

Mientras que comenzaba a ascender con su mano izquierda hacia su pelvis la puerta se abrió revelando a un sorprendido Gin, que no pudo disimular una divertida risa.

-Perdón, Aizen-sama. Pero pensamos que querrías venir a tomar el té, como desayuno. Aunque veo que ya estas servido. – dijo divertido, su sonrisa más acentuada que de costumbre. A Ichigo le pareció que esos afilados ojos se clavaban en él, para guiñarle de una forma extraña, justo antes de despedirse con la mano. El de cabellos lilas abandonó la estancia, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, pero le pareció que su risa todavía resonaba por la habitación.

En todo momento Aizen no se había movido nada, pues tampoco le importaba que le hubieran encontrado en aquella posición. Volvió a dirigir sus ojos marrones a los del otro, del mismo color, que en este momento se encontraban opacos, ya fuese por la confusión o bien por la propia excitación.

-Y bien...¿por dónde íbamos? – dijo llegando a la pelvis con su mano izquierda, acariciándola por encima de la ropa interior, arrancando algún que otro gemido ronco de la garganta de Kurosaki, que cada vez oponía menos resistencia, algo que le satisfacía enormemente.

Pues él le pertenecía. Y ésa era la única verdad.

* * *

_Bueno, esto ha ido un poco dedicado a HeraY. Me pidió Lemon, y de momento no sé si haré, pero con este Lime espero que vayas contenta por un tiempo, al menos. ¡Y a ver si te pasas por White Nightmares, que me pediste un IchiRuki, te lo hago, y no me dejas Review! En fin, es un capítulo un poco corto, pero es que lo hice esta mañana del tirón, sin venir a cuento. Inspiración divina, supongo. Salu2 y nos leemos. _

_Ah! Y por favor, dejad Review. _


End file.
